Nowadays, smartwatches cooperating with smartphones carry out an incoming call reminding function on the end of smartwatches. When receiving an incoming call or a new message, the smartphones inform the smartwatches to give out a prompt or a reminder for reminding a user to receive the incoming call or the new message. Although the existing skills provide the user such a convenience, sometimes troubles are instead caused to the user. The user may be interrupted when the prompts or the reminders of the phone calls or short messages from the smartwatches are too frequent. The existing incoming call or new message reminding function still has drawbacks for the user.